Always and Forever
by RunningInThePouringRain
Summary: AU - Caroline Mikaelson is an Original and Klaus' wife. She died in New Orleans in 1919 or at least that's what everyone believed. Klaus is about to find out that Marcel's betrayal runs deeper than he could have imagined and Caroline is caught in the crossfire.


Hey guys so I am new to this fandom but I love this pairing. This story is probably more The Originals than TVD due to the fact it is set in New Orleans and contains those chapters however because its Klaroline and they both originated from TVD I decided to put it under here.

AU where Caroline is an Original and Klaus' wife. Semi based on TO episodes – hence Marcel's betrayal, Cami's compulsion and the similarities in the 1919 flashback. No HAYLEY OR BABY!

Enjoy!

/

"D? You awake? I got a present for you." Marcel's voice sounded out as he entered the attic of the church Davina was being held in. The girl in question raised her head, a smile gracing her features as she saw him. Davina set down the charcoal in her hand before stepping around the easel to greet her friend.

"You got me a present?" She asked excitedly seeing the smirk on Marcel's face and the glint in his eyes. She had seen this look before. Marcel Gerard was planning something.

"Bring it in boys!" Marcel called out. Davina watched as two vampires that she didn't recognise entered the room carrying a sleek black coffin between them. Davina raised an eyebrow at Marcel in confusion but the vampire merely smirked. No one spoke as the vampires set the coffin down in the corner of the attic and promptly left after giving Marcel a quick nod.

Davina turned her back to Marcel to study the coffin. It was oriental and looked expensive but judging but the rust of the metal it was also old. Very old.

"Elijah?" She asked remembering the last person whose coffin Marcel had given her. There was nothing written on this coffin though, just an intricate design on the surface.

Marcel laughed as he came to stand beside her, "Better, Klaus Mikaelson's greatest weakness."

Davina looked at him curiously, she knew Marcel would do just about anything to reclaim his kingdom from his former friend and ally but she didn't understand how a coffin – and more importantly the person inside it – could help them achieve that. Marcel seemed to sense the confusion and made his way over to the coffin, breaking the locks with little effort before lifting the lid back.

Davina frowned in surprise. She wasn't sure what she was expecting to be honest but whatever she thought Klaus' greatest weakness was she didn't think it would be this. A young woman lay in the coffin, her skin grey and draught with a silver dagger sticking out of her chest similar to when Davina had first seen Elijah. The woman would have been beautiful, that was plain to see even now. She wore a cream dress with beads sown into the top half of it, it was clearly not an outfit worn of this time.

"Who is she?" Davina asked glancing up at Marcel, her arms crossed over her chest.

"The answer to our current problem, D. Trust me, Klaus would do anything to get her back, anything. Even leaving New Orleans and giving me back my kingdom."

"If she's so important to him why isn't she with him now? Why would he let her out of his sight?" Davina asked sceptically.

"He thinks she is dead. He thinks she died in 1919, all the Mikaelsons do. Everything is going to work out, D. We will have our home back and Klaus will be gone for good. You gotta trust me on this one." Marcel explained looking down at the girl in front of him. Marcel promised to protect her, from the witches, from the Originals. Davina smiled and nodded.

"Okay."

Marcel smiled in return. He walked back over to the coffin before swiftly pulling the dagger from the woman's body, "Davina meet Caroline Mikaelson, Klaus' wife."

/

"Klaus? I'm here." Cami called out as she rounded the corner seeing the Original Hybrid in question sitting on the couch in his study with a glass of scotch in hand. "Drinking in the middle of the day? How difficult your life must be, at least you aren't being compelled to be here and write a vampire's memoirs." She said bitterly as she sat down and started to set up the type writer on the desk in front of her.

"We have been over this, you are here because you mean something to Marcel therefore I take great joy in letting him seethe in anger." Klaus remarked as he stood up and began pacing, "You see Cami it's quite simple, I have been compelling you therefore you don't know who you can trust. Marcel is a vampire too after all, how do you do if he is anything better than me? And every time you reject him means a victory for me."

"So you keep saying. Let's get this over with, I would like the honour of spending some of my time today without your compulsion interfering." Cami said and Klaus could hear the anger in her voice.

"As you wish. Now I believe we are starting a new chapter in my memoirs today, one I haven't told until now." Klaus replied as he took another gulp of his scotch.

"You want it to have a title?" Cami asked as she flexed her finger to begin typing.

Klaus though for a moment before nodding; "Caroline."

He waited until he heard Cami begin to type before he started his story. "She was breath-taking; she had me completely enthralled from our first meeting. I knew nothing of love until I met her. Caroline Forbes. She was infuriating and determined, compassion and kind, loyal and full of light." Klaus trailed off thinking about the blonde vixen who stole his heart.

"She the one that got away?" Cami asked curiously as she continued typing.

Klaus laughed, "You assume that because I am a monster she would never love me?" He asked as he walked over the corner of the room, pulling out something from one of the books there. Cami watched as Klaus handed her the piece of paper. It was faded and discoloured from age but the picture sketched onto it was as clear now as ever. "I drew that picture of her the morning after she became Caroline Mikaelson." Klaus explained and Cami's eyes widened.

"You were married!?"

"I still am. Caroline is the love of my existence, we promised each other always and forever. I am a man of my word; my brother is not the only noble one in the family much to his dismay." Klaus said as he set the glass down on the table nearest to him.

"Where is she? This great big epic love that you shared and she still left?" Cami asked confused.

"She is gone. Caroline is dead, a long time ago now. Nearly a century." Klaus said bitterly and Cami could see the rare look of sadness in his eyes. Klaus recovered quickly though and stood up straighter, every bit the deadly hybrid that he was.

"What happened to her, Klaus?" Cami asked softly.

"It was 1919; my father was hunting us, hunting me. My family had just settled in New Orleans, we thought we were safe. Rebekah, Elijah, Caroline and I were at the Opera that night but Mikael found us. It was that night I thought Marcel to be dead, Rebekah was inconsolable. Caroline and Elijah thought we should run and get as far away from Mikael as possible but I thought differently. I wanted to face him, show him I wasn't scared of him. Caroline knew me, knew I wouldn't run like a scared child. Her and Elijah came up with a new plan." Klaus explained; he wouldn't meet Cami's eyes.

Cami had long since stopped typing sensing this wasn't a story Klaus wanted to share with anyone at least of all her. The psychology student in her couldn't help but analysis the situation and made her own conclusions.

"Elijah snapped my neck; he knew he wouldn't be able to persuade me from my course of action otherwise. Then next I knew I woke up in a hotel room thousands of miles away from New Orleans and Mikael. Caroline was no where to be found. Elijah then explained her plan; I should have seen it coming. Caroline would do anything to protect me, especially from Mikael. She used herself as a distraction to buy my family more time to escape. Caroline willingly walked back into that opera house to face Mikael because of her love for me." Klaus laughed bitterly and shook his head, "I was furious after I found out of course, daggered my brother for his betrayal. I went back to the opera house; to New Orleans to find her but that same night the opera was burnt to the ground with Caroline still inside it all thanks to Mikael."

Cami looked down at the picture in her hands; even through the drawing she could see the happiness in the woman's eyes. The playful smile on her lips. The woman that Klaus Mikaelson loved. Except it wasn't past tense, Klaus was still in love with her now; you didn't need to be a therapist to see it.

"I get it, the bad big guy routine all because you lost the girl you loved. You vampires certainly know how to throw a temper tantrum." Cami said icily.

"Watch your tongue, Camille. You maybe an important asset in my war against Marcel but that doesn't mean I won't kill you." Klaus replied and Cami couldn't help the fear that rose up in her at his chilling words. How could anyone like Caroline love someone like Klaus?

"Whatever, she's pretty. Are we done here?" Cami asked as she stood up handing the drawing back to Klaus.

The hybrid scoffed at her words, "Pretty doesn't even begin to describe the unique creature that was Caroline. She was beautiful, strong. I knew it from the first moment we danced together at one of my family's balls. I can still picture everything about her. Her laugh, her smile, and the way she teased me, how she never backed down. The way she smelt, the way we kissed, how her skin felt under my fingers."

"I get it; she was the love of your life. Spare me the mental image." Cami cut in before he went too far.

The sound of Klaus' phone cut off whatever it was the hybrid was about to say. He pulled it out from his jacket pocket and answered it.

"Diego, what can I do for you, mate?" Klaus asked a frown appearing on his face as he listened to the man on the other end of the line. "Marcel? What could he possibility have that holds any interest of mine? Tell him I will be there."

"What's happening?" Cami asked as Klaus hung up.

"Apparently Marcellus has a proposition for me. That means you have just reached your usefulness. If Marcel has a bargaining chip against me then I must have one against him. That is where you come in." Klaus replied as he grabbed her arm leading her out of the house towards his car.

/

Caroline eyes fluttered open as she took in her surroundings. Her limbs were stiff and heavily and the light hurt her eyes. A dark haired girl loomed over her, a look of curiosity on her face. Caroline tried to speak but no sound came out.

"Here." The young girl said as she held out a blood bag towards Caroline. It was only then that the blonde realised how hungry she was, it was like her veins were on fire. How long had it been since she last fed? She grabbed the bag viciously from the girl's hand. She felt her fangs descend as she ripped into the bag, sucking furiously until every drop was out. When the bag was empty she threw it down and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

"I need more." Caroline spoke for the first time, her eyes flitting around the room, something was off but the hunger in her vein prevented her from noticing anything more.

Davina smiled uneasily, "Sorry that was the only one Marcel gave me. He said he didn't want you to be too strong yet."

"Marcel?" Caroline asked as memories came flooding back to her. "Who are you? Where am I?" Caroline groaned as she moved, using the edge of the coffin to steady herself as she climbed out.

"I'm Davina, me and Marcel are friends. You're in New Orleans, Caroline, you're safe." Davina tried to reassure her.

Caroline laughed causing Davina to frown, "Marcel is no friend of mine. I know exactly who Marcel Gerard is and if you want my advice you would get as far away from him as possible." Caroline said bitterly as she continued to stretch out her limbs.

"Marcel is my friend, he saved my life." Davina insisted, "Besides you can talk you married Klaus!"

Caroline froze in her tracks, "You know Nik?" She asked hopefully eyeing the girl in front of her.

Davina looked puzzled, "Nik?"

"Niklaus Mikaelson." Caroline said becoming irritated, wasn't it obvious who she was talking about.

"Don't worry you will see him sooner than you think." Davina replied and Caroline glared to the girl.

"I'm starving. I need more blood." Caroline replied as she walked around the little space that was the attic.

Davina's eyes widen at this, "You not going to feed off me, I'm a witch if you take one step near me you will get hurt."

Caroline laughed, "I don't feed from the vein. Although nothing would give me more pleasure than teaching you a lesson in respect." She walked over to the window and took in the view of the city. It was then a thought occurred to her and she gasped.

"What year is it?"

"2014." Davina replied instantly.

Caroline looked out the window then back to her coffin, "That bastard. He daggered me for 95 years." She said in disbelief and anger.

Davina frowned, "Klaus?" She guessed.

Caroline shook her head, "Marcel."

_1919, New Orleans. _

"_Mikael is here. We have to leave, now!" Elijah's voice cut through the sound of music and chatter from the crowded opera house. Caroline looked over at Klaus to see an expressionless mask instead of the carefree smile he wore only a few minutes previously. They all knew this day was evitable, Mikael had been drawing closer to their location by the day but Klaus insisted they would be safe here, a new start without running. Caroline and Elijah wanted to believe him but they knew not to underestimate Mikael, he would never stop._

_Elijah grabbed Rebekah's hand pulling her out of her fear induced stillness, "Rebekah we must leave now!" He said urgently pulling his sister towards the exit. Elijah and Klaus shared a look before Klaus grabbed Caroline's hand tightly in his following his siblings out of the opera house. _

_Elijah led Rebekah down an abandon street with Caroline and Klaus following behind them. Suddenly Klaus stopped causing Caroline to turn and look at him. _

"_This is our home, brother. I will not allow Mikael to chase us away from it." Klaus said determinedly._

_Elijah stopped to look at his brother, Rebekah was a few steps away with tears staining her cheeks, "Niklaus, father will tear this whole town apart in his search for us. I swore to protect this family, we have to leave." _

_Caroline watched the brothers stare at each other in silence before releasing Klaus' hand, "Nik, he's right. We have to leave before Mikael finds us. I won't lose you."_

_Klaus' eyes met Caroline's as he brought a hand up to cup her face, "Sweetheart if we keep running, we will never stop. I refuse to let him have that power over us." He said as his thumb ghosted across her cheekbone. _

"_Brother, we cannot stand against him. He has already killed Marcel tonight and countless others." Elijah tried to reason with him. At the sound of Marcel's name Rebekah sobbed harder. _

"_I will not let that tyrant rob us of our home again, Elijah. Are you not tired of running? Of living in fear of him?" Klaus shouted_

"_Of course I am but running ensures our survival and that is the most important thing right now." Elijah argued back. _

"_Nik, please. Let's talk about this when we are safe." Caroline pleaded._

"_I cannot go, Elijah take the girls somewhere safe." Klaus started before turning to Caroline, "I promised you would always be safe with me, Love. I keep my word but I cannot go, I will not let him win again." Klaus replied as he leaned down to place a soft kiss on her lips. Caroline looked over at Elijah with tears in her eyes. Elijah nodded in response. _

"_I'm sorry." She whispered to Klaus. He frowned in confusion before Elijah flashed behind him breaking his neck. Klaus' limp body fell to the ground. Rebekah cried out before rushing towards him. _

"_How could you?" She shouted at Elijah as she leant down to check on her other brother. _

"_Rebekah it was for his own good. We need to take him somewhere safe; we need to protect this family." Elijah replied as he grabbed Klaus and lifted his body over his shoulder. _

_Caroline sniffed and wiped the tears from under her eyes, "I can hold Mikael off while you escape. He won't be expecting me; it will buy you some time."_

_Elijah froze, "Caroline, he will kill you without hesitation and without remorse."_

"_Not if I kill him first. This is the only way, 'Lijah. You need to get Klaus and Rebekah out of here. I will lead Mikael in the opposite direction. I will find you when it's safe." _

"_Niklaus will never forgive me for this." Elijah muttered causing Caroline to laugh._

"_Tell him it isn't going to be for long. Tell him I love him with all my heart, always and forever." Caroline replied._

_Rebekah flung herself at Caroline enveloping the blonde in a hug, "Care, please come with us."_

"_Bekah, I will see you soon. Now, run! Both of you!" Caroline hugged her tight before gently pushing her towards Elijah. The oldest Mikaelson nodded and kissed her cheek before leaving with Rebekah at his side and Klaus in his grasp. _

_Caroline let out a breath and made her way back to the opera house. Mikael wasn't difficult to find, she only had to follow the trails of bodies, blood and destruction. _

"_Well, well, well if it isn't the whore who entertains my son." Mikael sneered as Caroline came into view. "Tell me where they are and I may kill you quickly." He continued wiping blood from his chin. _

"_Never." Caroline shook her head, "I will not let you harm any of them."_

"_Do you think he loves you? He is not capable of love, he is a monster!"_

"_You are the monster, Mikael."_

_Mikael laughed and the sound made Caroline's blood boil. She flashed him into a wall with her nails digging into his chest, right over his heart. _

"_You're a fighter. I can see why my son likes you." Mikael jested causing Caroline to dig her nails under his skin. Mikael grit his teeth. _

"_I could tear your heart right out of your chest." Caroline said calmly digging her fingers in further._

"_You won't though, because that would make you a monster just like me." Mikael laughed. Caroline met his eyes before withdrawing her hand watching as he slid down the wall. _

"_You're right, I won't. But I can make sure you never find them." She replied as she withdrew a box of matches from her dress. _

"_Then you would burn with me!" Mikael goaded. Caroline nodded before taking out a match and striking it against the box. A flame appearing. _

"_But they would be safe. You're right Mikael, I am nothing like you. But threaten my family and I will stop at nothing to keep them safe even if it means sacrificing myself in the process." Caroline replied before dropping the match of the ground. The wood nearest to the flame caught fire. Caroline smiled and lit another match throwing it into another corner blocking the exit from the room. Mikael roared and charged at the girl but it was too late. There was no escape. _

_Caroline grabbed the nearest bit of wood staking Mikael in the stomach. He was an original and the stake wouldn't kill him but it would slow him down. Caroline grabbed another one slamming it into Mikael's shoulder watching at the Original slumped on the floor in pain. _

_By the time Mikael had recovered the room was enveloped in smoke and the fire was closing in on them. Already other rooms were burning and people were screaming for help. Caroline was on the floor, the fire uncomfortably near to her skin. The smoke choking her as it entered the lungs she no long had use of. _

_The next thing Caroline knew she was standing on the pavement watching as the flames spread throughout the opera house. She coughed out of instinct with her hands on her knees before looking up at the face of her rescuer. _

"_So you're Klaus' girl right?" Marcel smirked at her._

"_I normally go by Caroline." She smiled, "Thanks for the save." _

"_Figured Klaus wouldn't be too happy if you burned in there."_

_Caroline smiled sadly, "Klaus is hopefully far away from here."_

"_Yeah, I overheard you and Elijah. That was a hell of a plan. I wouldn't like to be Elijah when Klaus wakes up." Marcel replied as he wrapped a jacket round her shoulders. _

"_Nik will understand. As soon as I am certain Mikael burnt in that fire I will find him." _

"_You're going to wait out here all night for the flames to die down?" Marcel asked. Caroline nodded before taking a seat on the pavement. Marcel sighed and took a seat next to her._

"_You don't have to wait with me." Caroline replied. _

"_I know." Marcel smiled, "Damn, you must really love Klaus to die for him."_

"_He is my husband and the love of my life. I would do anything for him. Would you not do the same for Rebekah?"_

_Marcel shifted uncomfortably. Either spoke as they watched the flames engulf the building. It wasn't until dawn that flames died down. Caroline stood up and handed Marcel his jacket. _

"_Caroline!" Marcel called out causing the blonde to turn to face him. That's when she felt it, the cold blade in her chest. She gasped. "It's for the best." She Marcel say then nothing._

"Marcel daggered you?" Davina asked once she had finished her story.

Caroline nodded, "And Nik has thought me dead for 95 years."

The door opened to reveal Marcel, a smirk on his face. Caroline immediately lunged for him but she was still weak. Marcel caught her easily.

"Easy now, Mrs Mikaelson I would hate to have to hurt you." He laughed, "Besides don't you want to see your husband again?"

/

"Marcel! Come and face me!" Klaus shouted out as he walked into the cemetery where Marcel had told him to meet. Elijah and Rebekah stood behind him after Klaus had told them to meet him. Cami had been compelled to listen only to Klaus and followed him blindly with Klaus' hand gripping her arm, "It would be a shame for me to kill the woman you claim to care for so deeply!"

"I wouldn't do that if I were you!" Marcel shouted back as he walked into view with his arms raised. Klaus' eyes narrow as he saw Marcel, his hand tightening on Cami's arm.

"And why, Marcellus is that?"

Marcel laughed, "Simple really. You kill her I am going to have to hurt someone you care about. Trust me; you aren't going to want that." Marcel paused before continuing, "Anyway here's my proposition. You leave New Orleans, let me rule my kingdom like you never came here and in return I will reunite you with the only woman you ever loved."

Klaus laughed, "Nice try but we both know Caroline is the only woman I ever loved and she is gone. So I will give you a proposition, you leave New Orleans and not only will I spare your pathetic life. I will let you take Camille with you."

"I like mine better. But if the only woman you love really is gone then you won't mind me killing our honoured guest." Marcel grabbed before reaching behind the nearest tombstone to drag Caroline out. He ripped off her blindfold and she squinted in the harsh light. Her eyes met Klaus'.

"Caroline." Klaus whispered in disbelief.

"That's not impossible." Elijah said as he took a step forward.

"So what do you say Klaus? Your Kingdom or the woman you love? Can you really watch her die for a second time?" Marcel asked.

Klaus froze for a second, "I don't answer to you!"

"Perhaps you should, after all I was the one to save your wife from her imminent death all those years ago and I kept her nice and safe tucked away in her coffin for you."

Klaus growled as his eyes flashed yellow, "You harm so much as a hair on her head and I will kill you, slowly."

"So we have a deal?" Marcel asked as his eyes turned black and his fangs descended.

"You know I never was much of a team player." Klaus said in Elijah's direction before sinking his fangs into Cami's neck, draining her. Marcel cried out as her body slumped to the floor, her neck ripped open.

Caroline used Marcel's distraction at Cami's death to send him flying into a tombstone across the cemetery, causing the stone to break in two. The next thing she knew she was in Klaus' arms. She melted into his touch bringing herself closer.

"I thought I lost you." Klaus whispered into her hair. Caroline smiled.

"Never. I will always be with you Nik, always and forever." Their lips met passionately.

"Always and forever." Klaus whispered as they pulled apart.

"Brother, let us deal with Marcel. Take Caroline home, I am sure she could use something to eat and a shower." Elijah said stepping forward. "Welcome home, Caroline." He said kissing her hand before walking in the direction Marcel was.

Caroline smiled as Rebekah approached her, "You have been missed, sister." She smiled.

"We will catch up later." Caroline promised as she returned to Nik's arms. "First I want nothing more than to get out of these clothes. Think you can help with that?"

Klaus laughed, "Don't worry Love; I will take care of you." He said as their lips met again.

/

Caroline smiled as a pair of arms wrapped themselves around her waist bringing her back into a warm solid chest. She had snuck out of bed a few hours previously, going to the balcony wrapped in nothing more than a sheet as she watched the sun rise. Klaus placed a series of kisses along her exposed shoulder causing her smile to widen.

"Waking up without you has been torture, Love. I don't wish for it to happen again." Klaus muttered as he moved her hair to the side giving himself more access to the skin of her neck.

"Sorry my love, I was just looking at the city. Much has changed in the last 95 years." Caroline laughed. Klaus spun her round so she was facing him.

"I swear to you, Caroline. Marcel will pay for what he has done to you, even if I have to track him down to the ends of the earth." Klaus vowed solemnly.

"I know. We will find him together as it should have always been." Caroline nodded as she fingers ghosted over the tattoo on his shoulder, "This is new."

Klaus laughed, "It was in your memory. The birds reminded me of your carefree nature."

Caroline placed a kiss on his shoulder before moving her lips upwards. Klaus tightened his grip on her.

"Let Elijah worry about Marcel for now. I want nothing more than to be in your arms for as long as I can." Caroline sighed as her forehead rested against her chest. Klaus kissed the top of her head.

"I love you Caroline, I never stopped, not for one single second."

Caroline's eyes met his, "As I love you, Niklaus. Always. Now what do you say we make use of that bed again?" She asked quirking an eyebrow.

"Don't worry Love; I fully intend to ravish you." Klaus whispered against her throat.

"Not if I ravish you first." Caroline challenged as she dropped the sheet to the ground. Klaus growled as he flashed them to the bed.

/

So what do you think? Please let me know! I am really nervous about this one-shot but it wouldn't leave me alone!

Please review! Thanks!


End file.
